


Helping Hands

by PatheticThe100Fangirl



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticThe100Fangirl/pseuds/PatheticThe100Fangirl
Summary: Daphne learns something new from the Duke and decides her eldest sister deserves to know about it.Eloise has known about touching herself for years but she lets Daphne think this is new information((Read the tags))This just came to me and I had to write it. I’m sorry.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Eloise Bridgerton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> If I miss any tags let me know and I’ll add them.
> 
> I might do more with other characters but essentially the same content. I was thinking Daphne/Marina, or Eloise/Marina, or Eloise/Penelope, or whoever. Let me know if that’s something that would be desired.

Daphne learned something new from the Duke. She learned that she can bring herself immense pleasure. She learned this just a few days ago, and has done nothing else since. Every chance she gets she scurries away to her room to chase the feeling that she gets when she puts her hand between her legs, she has lost count of how many times she has felt the high it brings. She hasn’t felt this relaxed and worry free in years.

A few days after she learns this new skill she has a realization: this information musn’t be kept secret. She imagines if she had knew of this activity when she were younger. She realizes she should share this newfound fun with her dear sister, Eloise.

But right now her hand is up her own skirt and she can feel the tightening in her lower belly so she knows she will feel the sweet release she has become addicted to soon. She is thoroughly drenched and slides her fingers down lower to where the wetness is originating, coats her fingers, then slides her hand back up a bit to that hardened nub that has received so much attention recently. Rubbing faster and faster, applying just slightly more pressure, she can feel herself starting to fall. She squeezes her eyes shut tight and just as she starts to see the stars she feels herself fall over the edge.

* * *

Later that day, after supper has been served and enjoyed by her large family, she is on her way back to her room from the washroom when she sees Eloise exit her own room, “Where are you off to? It is so late.” 

Eloise places her hands behind her back to hide the cigarettes that are in her hand, her brother already knows of her habit, she does not need the whole house knowing as well, “I was going to enjoy some of the fresh night air, sister.” She says hoping that will be believable.

Daphne eyes her, knowing that she was probably going out to smoke but decides to let Eloise think that she believes her little lie “It is quite brisk outside right now, come to my room, I wish to show you something.”

Eloise hates being alone with Daphne, not because she does not like her sister, but because she maybe likes her a little too much. She has thought about her when she is in her bed and her hand is up her nightgown bringing herself the ecstasy she has become addicted to these past few years. She has thought about her perfect, prim and proper sister in many naughty situations; her fantasies make being around Daphne quite difficult as her nether regions have grown to associate her sister with being wet. For this reason she says “I was looking forward to taking a walk along the grounds, the night sky is quite beautiful on a clear night like this.”

”Nonsense, come with me this shan’t take long I do not think.” Daphne says dismissing her sister’s weak excuse to go support her habit. So Eloise follows because what else can she do? They make their way around the corner, Daphne’s room is oddly out of the way of the rest of the bedrooms in which her siblings and mother reside in. Down the hall Daphne leads them into her bedroom, one of the largest among the children of the house, and shuts the door once Eloise is inside. The brunette places the cigarettes in the pocket of her dressing robe while her sister closed the door. The room was smaller than Eloise remembered, she had not been in the room in nearly two years, cutting herself off from entering when she realized the response her body had to her sister. She looked around to find that not much had changed other than the color of the bedding. The blonde watched as Eloise stood awkwardly in her room looking around, for some reason that she could not place, she realized that her sister looked very out of place here. Dismissing the thought Daphne started toward the far side of the bed and plopped down on it unceremoniously patting the side closer to the door with her right hand signaling for her sister to join her. 

Eloise felt her body start to heat up, its natural response to the way her mind portrays almost anything her sister does. She tries to find an excuse in her mind to not go near the bed but she has not had any alone time recently and she has never been great at self control. So she makes her way over the short distance to the bed and sits on the very edge in the most ladylike way she can manage trying desperately to avoid eye contact with her sister and hoping her face does not give away how flushed she suddenly feels. All she can think of is the precarious situations she has concocted in her head, the things she has thought of her sister doing. Eloise first learned of what she has come to refer to “alone time” when she was about 13 years old. She was out in the town with her brother, Antony, when she overheard some of his friends talking about a woman. “Is there any better place than between a woman’s legs?!” She heard one of them say, the others all chimed in to agree. That got her thinking, what is between a woman’s legs that is so wonderful? So later that evening when she was in bed she decided to see for herself, she took off her nightdress and lay under her covers naked as the day she was born and placed her hand where her legs met. She fumbled around for a long while until she found a spot in particular that was quite pleasant. She did not get much sleep that night, or the next few after that. She asked to spend more time with her brother and his friends, she thought she might hear more as she was very curious now about what else she might find. That was how she learned that she might like the company of women, she had always thought that her sister was beautiful but it wasn’t until she discovered “alone time” that she realized that she found her sister desirable. She tried to think of other women but no one she knew was quite as breathtaking as Daphne. 

Daphne was trying to think of a way to start this conversation when she realized her cheeks were getting red, she was embarrassed she did not know why though. Instead of sitting around in an uncomfortable silence she decided to just say what she brought her sister here to say “The Duke taught me something new, well, not so much taught as...guided me in a new direction...” she tapered off noticing she did not know what words to use. Eloise just gave her a sideways glance and nodded slightly. “Lay back with me, I do not have the words to describe it so I shall show you.” Daphne said and she moved herself onto her back on the bed fighting this feeling of awkwardness.

Eloise joined her at a much slower pace, knowing she should not be putting herself in such a tempting situation with the object of her inappropriate affections but not having enough self control to leave. She moved herself back and slowly lowered herself so her head was on one of the pillows of the bed and folded her hands on her stomach. She did not know what her sister had in mind but Eloise knew that she had a few ideas of what to do right now, all thanks to the descriptive accounts of her brother’s friends, her mind had made up some wonderfully sinful scenarios. She stole a glance at Daphne who was looking up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath drawing Eloise’s eyes to first her slender, porcelain neck then to her chest, not large by any means but pleasant to look at and fantasize about nonetheless. She looked away quickly as Daphne turned her head to look at her, still not willing to make eye contact. Daphne took another deep breath and decided to just come right out and say it “It is a rather...intimate activity. It involves your private parts but I promise it is worth the initial discomfort.” Eloise’s eyes widened as she finally turned to look at her sister with a shocked look on her face, there were many thoughts racing through her head but the most prominent was this: she shall see her sister in one of those precarious situations she has imagined for years if she is understanding what Daphne is trying to say correctly.

Just then Daphne lifted her nightgown up to her taut stomach and Eloise saw that she was not wearing any breeches (much like herself) and she finally saw her sister’s glistening slit as Daphne widened her legs. Eloise’s head started spinning as the last ounce of self control she had forced her to look back up at the ceiling and say “Sister, what ever are you doing?!” in a loud whisper. She started breathing a little faster as the reality of the situation was setting in, she kept looking between the ceiling, Daphne’s face, and her slit; she could feel herself getting wetter by the moment. 

“It is alright, there is no need to feel uncomfortable, I am simply trying to help you. Like I said, I cannot find the words so I decided to demonstrate.” Daphne said matter-of-factly before moving moving her hand to between her legs. “Now, you may find yourself a little wet but that is fine, use that. Gather enough wetness and then move your hand up like thi—Eloise I am trying to teach you something and you are staring at the ceiling!” Daphne said suddenly as she looked to her sister and noticed she was not paying any attention to her teachings. 

Eloise lost the last shred of self control she possessed as a plan came to her “Sister, I am sorry but I do not know that I can look at your ministrations. Perhaps you could guide my hand if you insist on teaching me.” She said as she rolled her head to the left to look into her sister’s eyes.

Daphne seemed a little taken aback by the suggestion but only for a moment as the next thing she did was say “Very well.” then leaned over Eloise to grab her right hand and replace her own hand with it. Eloise barely concealed a moan, and Daphne did not conceal hers at all as this was the first time she was touched by another person in such an intimate way. Eloise could not move for a moment as she was simply enjoying herself, until Daphne said in a very breathy, almost husky, voice “Ok now, move down to the source of the w—“ she stopped as she gasped because Eloise knew what to do and currently was dipping the very tip of her finger into Daphne’s well lubricated hole and then moving up the nub that she knew would bring her sister so much pleasure. She stared circling the nub with light pressure as she stared at Daphne’s face to gauge her reactions. She repeated her journey down to gather wetness then up to circle the nub a few times and each time going in further and circling with slightly more pressure, she could feel Daphne getting wetter. 

Daphne rolled her head to the side to look at her sister “I always knew you were a fast learner but-“ she had to stop to moan as her sister’s finger was inside her past the second knuckle “-but have you done this before?” She had to squeeze her eyes shut as Eloise brought her finger up straight onto the pleasure nub and pressed lightly while moving her finger left to right. Daphne brought her hand up to cover her mouth knowing that while her room was not near anyone else’s she should still be silent.   
Eloise smirked to herself as she watched her sister try to silence her moans. The brunette was in heaven, she knew what her brother’s friend meant now. While Daphne’s eyes were shut tight she glanced down to her hand and watched as her finger was fully sheathed inside her sister’s wet hole. This time she could not hold back the low moan at the back of her throat as she curled her finger upward and Daphne gasped and gripped the arm of the hand that was inside of her. “Eloise” she moaned quietly as her sister dragged her curled finger out of her almost all the way then slid back in slowly. Daphne looked down to watch as her sister repeated the motion again and again, each time with a little more force. Every time the finger was all the way inside of Daphne she gasped until soon she was light headed and knew that she was close to ecstasy. She looked to her sister’s face and saw determination and another emotion she could not pinpoint there as Eloise’s eyes were glued to what her hand was doing. 

Eloise was fucking her sister. She had heard the term multiple times and now she finally knew the meaning, and the feeling it brought. She glanced up at Daphne’s face for a moment and saw her brow furrowed not in angry or confusion, but in pleasure, she knew that Daphne was close so she decided to take a risk and lean in closer to her sister, she placed her lips right by Daphne’s ear and whispered “Touch yourself.” Much to both of their surprise Daphne did just that with her right hand as her left grasped her sister by the neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss, not a peck but an open mouthed, gasping kiss that they both moaned into. Once this barrier was broken Eloise sped up her hand fucking her sister so fast the only sounds in the room were they sound of her hand hitting her sister’s pelvis and their gasps in between kissing. Daphne’s right hand was working quickly on the nub at the junction of her legs while her sister’s finger was pistoning in and out of her now very wet and leaking hole. Daphne moved her head to the side to catch her breath and Eloise moved her mouth to her sisters neck, kissing and biting. 

“Eloise,” Daphne gasped as quietly as she could “I need more.” She waited a moment then said “Please!” In a pleading tone that made her sister moan into her neck and bite her a little harder by her collar bone. Eloise obliged as she pulled out her pointer finger and slide her middle finger in to lubricate it before then pushing both of her now wet fingers into Daphne’s dripping hole causing both to moan a little too loudly. Picking up the pace to where it was before and thoroughly fucking her sister Eloise moved back to her sister’s mouth to smother her moans and Daphne’s right hand was now a blur on her nub. Daphne could feel her release coming, and quickly so she pushed her sister back a little and covered her mouth with her left hand.

Eloise stared at her sister’s face, she knew Daphne was close and she wanted to see it happen. “Look at me.” Eloise breathed. She could feel her arm starting to get tired but she could also feel fluttering around her fingers and that gave her renewed strength. Daphne opened her eyes, she didn’t even realize she had shut them, looked into Eloise’s eyes and she was gone. Over the edge she fell, her whole body seizing as she crashed into ecstasy, she kept her eyes open as long as she could but a moment after she fell she rolled her head back, squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly; she was happy she had the good sense to place her hand over her mouth to muffle herself. Eloise kept up her pace with her hand until her sister started to relax then she slowed down to help ease her sister through her high. Once Daphne’s body was relaxed entirely she leaned down to the blonde’s ear once more and whispered “I’ve wanted to do that for years.” Daphne turned to look at her sister as she felt fingers leave her and moaned quietly as she watched those same fingers disappear into the brunette’s mouth. Eloise’s eyes closed with pleasure at the taste of her sister, but she was only granted a moment of bliss.

The next thing she knew Daphne was pushing her down to the bed to attack her mouth with her own. With both of them moaning Daphne goes to open the robe her sister is wearing and feels something in the pocket, she pulls her mouth away and Eloise moves to her neck once more “I knew you were going out to smoke.” she says as she pulls the cigarettes out of her sister’s pocket and throws them onto the floor next to the bed. Eloise pulls back a bit and has the good sense to look sheepish then she lunges for Daphne’s mouth again as the blonde finally undoes the robe Eloise is wearing and pulls her nightgown up. She wastes no time putting her hand where the brunette obviously wants it most causing both sister’s to gasp into one another’s mouth. Eloise is already embarrassingly close so the moment she feels Daphne’s nimble fingers enter her she feels the coil in her lower belly start to tighten. 

“Daphne” she moans loudly as she spreads her legs as wide as they will go. She does not have a chance to be loud again as her sister’s left hand now silences her much like it did the blonde only a few moments ago. Eloise opens her eyes and stares into her Daphne’s as she feels herself on the precipice of pleasure.

The blonde sets a bruising pace as she feels her sister tighten around her fingers, she leans in close to Eloise and whispers “I can feel you flutter, sister. Are you going to finish for me?” Those words are what sends Eloise into her most pleasurable finish ever, she manages to keep her eyes open and locked on Daphne’s the whole time while the hand over her mouth muffles the many loud moans. Daphne, however, does not stop like Eloise did once her body went slack, instead she finds renewed vigor and starts moving her fingers both faster and harder causing the brunettes eyes to widen. Eloise has an urge so she moves the hand that is on her mouth, but she does not remove it entirely, instead she places it on her neck and smirks lightly at her sister above her. Daphne gets the hint, lifts an eyebrow at the challenge, and squeezes slightly as she watches Eloises fingers that were inside of her earlier move to the nub to start rubbing at a pace matching the fingers that are fucking her. The brunette feels another finish approaching and grips the wrist of the hand on her throat and squeezes harder, Daphne understands and applies more pressure to her sister’s throat and watches as her sister falls apart on her fingers for the second time in a matter of minutes. The blonde did her best to ease her sister through her ecstasy and slows down once she notices Eloise lightly tapping the hand on her throat. Daphne removes both of her hands from her sister’s body and collapses with exhaustion next to her. 

Both sisters breath heavily for a few moments before simultaneously turning their head to look at each other. “Well,” says Eloise “that was quite fun. I do hope you do not have any regrets.”

Daphne simply laughs while shaking her head before leaning in to give her sister a less passionate and more intimate kiss. “No, dear sister, I do not regret that. You learn quickly.” She says with a wink after she leans back from the kiss. “Now go have your smoke if you must. I must change the bedding, we made a mess.”

Eloise looks down at the bedding and notices two distinct wet spots from their activities. She gets off the bed, pulls her nightgown down, ties her robe, and picks up the discarded cigarettes and walks toward the door opening it. Before leaving she decides to say “Are we done for the evening then?” She says with a smirk plastered on her face as Daphne begins pulling back the covers with her back facing her sister.

The blonde looks over her shoulder at Eloise “That depends on whether or not you come back from your...walk around the grounds.” Then winks at her sister before taking off her nightgown entirely and turning around.

”Oh, sister, I am not done with you yet.” Eloise says as she steps back in closing and locking the door before bounding over to the bed.


End file.
